


Vintage

by dragonwrangler



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Playing around with it instead, SHIELD Daddies Day, though the mentioned beer run is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil sees something he always wanted. Written for S.H.I.E.L.D. Daddies Day 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment Dazzledfirestar made on a 'Original Sin' photoset about Bettie- Nick Sr.'s car.

"Oh."

Marcus stopped and frowned. He knew that sound- it was the sound Phil made whenever he opened a box with something old, expensive, and covered in Stars and Stripes in it that he'd gotten off of eBay. It was not what he expected to hear out of Phil while they were walking through the Helicarrier.

Looking back, he found Phil staring in awe at something just out of Marcus's line of sight. Walking back to where Phil stood, Marcus found the man was looking at a cherry red sports car. Marcus narrowed his good eye and gave Phil a look.

"It's a car," Marcus said.

"That is not 'a car'," Phil stated firmly.

"Yeah- pretty sure it is, Cheese."

Phil rolled his eyes and walked up to the car. "This is..." He held his hand an inch above the hood as if the car was a horse about to spook. "This is a vintage S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car! I mean, look at it!" He walked over to the passenger side and waved a hand at the interior "it's got an ejector button and there's the switch to conveyer it to flying mode, and oh! There's the stick for the forward mounted machine guns."

Marcus took a quick step back as he gave the grill a cautious look as Phil worked his way to the back of the thing.

 "I didn't think there were any of these still in working condition. Ah! There's the---" Phil froze in mid-stride as he glanced down.

"Oh."

Now that sound Marcus expected to hear in a place like this. "What?" he snapped.

"Um..." A guilty look crossed Phil's face.

Marcus scowled. "What?", he asked again as he joined Phil.

"I think it's your dad's car."

"Ah hell." Marcus gritted his teeth together a moment then a contemplative look slid across his features; and it was Phil's turn to ask, "What?"

"I'm guessing you've got a few ideas about what you were going to do if you ever got your hands on one of these?"

"Well yeah but..." When Marcus smirked at him, Phil waved his hands.

"No, no; we are not..." Phil's voice trailed off and he looked down at the car.

"It's vintage..." he said weakly. He stared at it then drew in a breath.

"We're on the Helicarrier," he stated.

"Yep," Marcus confirmed.

"There are cameras..."

"Lots of cameras."

"Right." Phil nodded his head and without looking away from the car said in a no nonsense voice, "You're bottoming. Get in the car."

"What?" Marcus exclaimed.

Phil narrowed his eyes and pointed at the car. "My fantasy, my rules. Get your ass in the car."

Marcus would never admit how much that bossy tone of voice Phil pulled out from time to time always turned him on. He rolled his good eye as he marched over to the passenger side and muttered, "Yeah; only agreeing to this to get some stress relief, you know."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Marcus."

-One Hour Later-

"So," Steve said as he walked Nick back to his car. "Tuesday good?"

"Hey, I'm the one who's retired," Nick said as he pulled Bettie's keys out of his pocket and walked over to the driver's side of the red sports car. "I should be the one askin' you-" He stopped and frowned down at his car.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked.

"Someone's been messing with my car."

Steve chuckled. "Well, at least they didn't steal the doors this time."

"Ha ha, very funny." Nick dropped into the driver's seat. "Remind me never to give the keys to my car to Logan for a beer run again."

"Yeah; I'll be sure to do that.See you Tuesday."

Nick turned the key and the car roared to life. "Yep." He glanced over Bettie's interior and shook his head. "Damn kids," he muttered as he put it in gear and hit the gas.

As he headed back to the Helicarrier's bridge, Steve made a mental note to get Hill to wipe the security tapes for this section before someone checked them- like Nick for example.

Agent Coulson and Nick's son had looked awfully smug when Steve had seen them on his way to meet Nick a few minutes earlier after all.


End file.
